


The Vampire Cries

by LadyBlackwings



Series: 10 years too late? [6]
Category: BnHA, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Banter, Bats, Drama, Embrace, F/M, Family, Foul Language, Language, Love, Sibling, Swearing, hug, playful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 14:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15366936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBlackwings/pseuds/LadyBlackwings
Summary: More reminders of the past come up for All Might as he continues watching over Iron Maiden. This time her old team mate and adopted sister come to give the world's most popular hero her two cents on the matter.





	The Vampire Cries

**Author's Note:**

> Vampi is Grizel's (Iron Maiden) team mate from back in Devil's Dock. She tries to help All Might hock up with Iron Maiden a lot; for the years they have all known each other. Her quirk is movie monster; which gave her the ability of a classic vampire from black and white movies. She doesn't turn to dust in the sun but still doesn't like it. 
> 
> (She does swear some.)

Iron Maiden is recovering from her injuries very well at home now. At least that is what All Might would say since he is watching over her between hero shifts; between her teacher duties and hero work he is starting to understand why she is listed as part time teacher. All Might is surprised at how much work Iron Maiden did and is more shocked when he got a message from Vampi, Iron Maiden’s hometown partner, requesting to meet with him secretly. The two women are so close they called each other sisters. ‘So why is she wanting to talk to me?’ All Might wonders on the way to the meeting. 

It was a full moon night. That made it perfect for Vampi to quickly fly between cities. The trip from Devil’s Dock to the area with U.A. is far enough for a bullet train or helicopter ride. But that means the person who could move the fastest is the only flier in all of Devil’s Dock. Vampi is waiting on a roof top near the edge of town. All Might lands with a slide to reduce his noise. His slide allows him to end near where Vampi is standing. He opens up his arms immediately to greet her. “Vampi! It has been a while,” All Might says as he recalls the last time he saw Vampi.

Vampi steps away from All Might. His smile diminishes slightly. “It has been over two years since you bothered to see or talk to me,” Vampi says not hiding her bitterness. 

All Might’s hands immediately went to his waist and back of his head. “Right. I’m sorry about that. It is just,” All Might begins.

“Save it. This is just formal thank you for coming to save Iron Maiden. But now that is done and I still have a promise to keep. I made it that night on the roof. Remember it?” Vampi says as her glare returned to All Might. 

All Might stops for a moment. He recalls when he watched Iron Maiden lean over a roof line to speak with someone, he hadn’t realized he was staring at her so much, but Vampi did. Vampi thought it was funny and said something to him. “If I ever hurt her, you’d end me,” All Might repeats her message.

“Yeah. Since you helped her out this time I’ll let whatever happened a year ago slide,” Vampi acknowledges. 

All Might’s eye twitches. ‘Grizel did not tell her? They are practically sisters,’ All Might thinks to himself. A sense of dread begins washing over him, shivers went down his spine, and his head snaps up. 

Vampi fear aura was in full effect. The full moon only amplifies her ability. Many would be terrified against this look and All Might could understand why. It is look in her eyes though that caught his attention. “In the time I’ve known you I never heard you say I love you. She adores you, loves you, and cares for you with a passion I haven’t seen her share with anyone else,” Vampi begins.

All Might takes a step closer. “Vampi,”

“Don’t.” Vampi steps back. “You don’t seem to get it. There was something about you two. I saw it from the start. Now you have the same look in your eyes she had before you came to town,” Vampi continues. All Might’s head tilts like a puppy. “Despair. Everyone thought she was fine because she smiled and laughed all the time. She puts on a really good show when it’s needed. But even with all her stubbornness being the only person in town that gave a shit about people since she was nine years old drained her dry! She even gave up school early to go back to that town. She gave everything she had to bring that city up. But no, you swooped in and did it over night. You stole her goal from her! You stole her from us! And now you crushed her heart!” Vampi screams as she waves her hands and tears begin flowing down her cheeks. “I thought you were her hero, my brother! You renewed her smile just to take away from her again!” Vampi shouts as her arms collapse. 

All Might is in front of her in an instant. The sudden motion and wind gust cause Vampi to step back. He knells down. “I never..I never wanted to hurt your sister. Or you,” All Might begins as he takes one of Vampi’s hands in his to begin apologizing. His other hand wipes her cheek. “Vampi I promise Iron Maiden means a great deal to me,” All Might continues.

Vampi grabs All Might, takes a step, and sends him flying across the roof top. He crashes into the roof’s edge. “You’re supposed to say you love her!” Vampi shouts. “She’s supposed to be your other half..” Vampi almost whimpers as her head goes down.

All Might blinks at his new position. ‘I forgot how strong she is,’ All Might thought to himself. He begins to sit up. 

“She’s the most stubborn, bull headed, unwavering, caring, devoted, nurturing person I’ve ever met. If there is anyway to help someone else find their way out of the darkness she’ll do it. Without thinking for a moment what will happen to her.” Vampi continues scream ranting.

All Might rubs his head as images come rushing to his mind. Grizel would work through plans with him while he was still in the hospital. She was yelling at him to be smarter about his powers to maximize his ‘hero form’. She tried so hard to learn to cook the things on his new restricted diet plan. Something she tried to do in private because of how frustrated she got when cooking. Finally she was there, asleep in a chair, next to him after every surgery. 

“Damn it! When she fell in love with you she was still worried about protecting you; your heart and the way the world sees you. The greediest thing I’ve ever seen her do is admit she’s in love. But even than she never expected anything in return..” Vampi finally begins to collapse. All Might catches her and wraps her in his arms. 

“You two were going to be the greatest sword and shield ever,” Vampi mutters. She bangs her hands much lighter against his chest in a half hearted effort to push him away as the tears continue. She finally gives into to the embrace. “Please All Might! I wouldn’t be who am I without her. She saved me. Please.. Please All Might don’t let her fade away,” Vampi cries into his chest. Her arms wraps around whatever she could of All Might. 

All Might sits down. Vampi fit well into his arms and on his lap as he rocks back and forth slowly. He slowly strokes her back as she let out the frustration and pain she must have been holding back since the news story broke. After the rush of emotion is finished she slides down All Might’s chest to just sit in his arms. She turns around to look at the city as she stays in his embrace a bit longer. 

“This is what she needed,” Vampi says as her fingers begins tracing over the muscles in his arms.

“Hum? I’m pretty sure she wouldn’t want more muscles,” All Might says in a soft tone.

“No. Well true she wouldn’t want to be buffer,” Vampi finally agrees. After a little chuckle between the two and a quiet moment Vampi begins speaking in a much more relaxed tone, “She never needed your muscles, either idiot. It was your stubborn warmth that rekindled her fire.” She curls around his arms, almost crying again. “Whether the person is as big as you or as small as me, if they had the heart they were always the warmest person to her. And she’d give everything to protect that,” Vampi finishes.

“Even if she went cold..” All Might mutters. 

“You finally noticed?” Vampi asks looking up at the big hero.

“Yeah,” All Might gives as a deadpan response.

“So what are you going to do about it?” Vampi asks.

“I’m not sure,” All Might mostly wonders out loud. 

“Not a big thinker are you?” Vampi teases while adding an extra heavy sigh at the end. 

“Hey,” All Might lightly complains. 

Vampi stands up. All Might releases his grip as the two relaxed. She turns around to the still sitting hero. She pats his head. “Just be you. That’s all we really can offer each other, anyway,” Vampi says with a smile as she stands up. 

All Might smirks, “She’s lucky to have such a caring sister.” 

“You know it!” Vampi boosts. She tackles All Might, hugging him as much she could around his neck for a change. “You smash through anything with those hands.. Can’t you grab something you want for a change?” Vampi almost whispers her request. She sits up to look All Might in the eyes. “Has she welcomed you home yet?” Vampi questions. 

“Why do you ask?” All Might wonders.

“Because home is where the love is,” Vampi happily declares. All Might blushes recalling that he said it first. “She did! You big jerk! You better get back to right now and do something about that!” Vampi’s cheerful burst of energy was back. She practically pulls All Might off the ground and begins pushing him back in the direction he came from. “You are taking care of her right? You didn’t abandon her like an injured puppy after taking a good photo shot with her?” Vampi inquires as she leans under his arm to make eye contact.

“Of course not! She’s been resting while I’ve filled in for her. What kind of person do you think I am?!” All Might playfully rebuts. 

“That’s currently under review but at least you are doing something right,” Vampi teases waving her finger. All Might rolls his lip enjoying the concept of making the playful pout she egged on. “Well what are you waiting for? Go home and love on her!” Vampi shouts as she begins shooing at All Might. She motions him mostly toward the side of the rooftop. He stops to say something but even that thought is stopped when Vampi’s hands touch his back. “You need to love on her. It is all gone All Might,” Vampi begins in a much more serious but quieter tone. “Devil’s Dock proved it can live on without her, she was taken away from her father and me, her son is doing great, even you left her at one point.. And now she died. Her heart stopped,” Vampi’s voice breaks as the final couple sentences comes out. All Might’s hand twitches. He wants to turn around and hold her again but both these women are stubborn. This is how she chooses to voice her concern. Even if the same thoughts are going through his mind he resists interrupting her plea. “She came back to literally nothing needing her; even if we want her things wouldn’t be the same anymore. She knows we’re fine without her. She’ll believe we’re fine without her. I don’t even know if she’ll be a hero anymore,” Vampi voice fades away as she finishes her thought. Her head are resting on All Might’s back. 

All Might tries to lean back a little to tilt his head over his shoulder. “Do you want to come ask her?” All Might offers. 

“I’ll be by another time. When she’s awake enough to yell at for giving me a heart attack!” Vampi chastises. It did not take much to guess she is referring to the live video of Iron Maiden being dead in All Might’s arms. “Till than you better take care of each other,” Vampi says as gave All Might’s back a pat good-bye. 

“You mean take care of her?” All Might wonders.

“Nope. Each other,” Vampi repeats with a smile before dissolving into bats that fly away into the sky. All Might watches the bats disappear into the distance before going back to the apartment. 

All Might just makes it back inside Iron Maiden’s apartment when his phone vibrates. It is a message from Vampi. ‘I don’t know if your going to stay or break up with her..But please chose soon because I’m sure she already has.’ It is signed with a V and the attachment icon is up. All Might clicks on it; it was a video. Vampi had recorded one of his first nights asleep in front of the two of them. He knew she liked taking pictures of them, but never released them to anyone, so he never minded. Vampi seem to be enjoying that he fell asleep with his mouth open. Grizel was still resting against to him. Finally she woke up too. The girls seem to chastise each other for a couple of minutes but stopped when he twitched between. Since Grizel was still leaning on his body and his arm right behind she seem to react like she was poking a bear. Grizel stared at his face a little too long as Vampi tried to get her to touch his face. Grizel began to reach for All Might’s cheek but she stopped part way and refused to go further because it did not feel right. Her hand fell on his chest. After a moment of her fingers brushing against his shirt she looked curious. Her head positioned gently on his chest she said she could his heartbeat. After teasing the vampire about listening to it the girls seem to calm down. Grizel curled up further on him though and listened to his heartbeat. After a little time she fell asleep again. Vampi put the camera down, with a giggle she draped All Might’s arm on Grizel’s back, and covered the two in a blanket before taking a final shot. All Might smiled at the memory. 

All Might opens the door to the bedroom slowly. He peaks in to see that Grizel is asleep. Her hair is mostly on the resting post but a few strands are covering part of her body. He makes sure to close the door as quietly as he can before going next to her. The medication were left on the nightstand incase he did not make it in time for her next dosage. Now the water bottle is empty, pills gone, and the note has a new scribble on it: ‘Welcome Home, I took my medicine. Honest.’ All Might smirks. 

All Might glances at Grizel. Her breathing is a little labored and her cheeks have a bit of pink to them. He leans over Grizel and gently kisses the forehead. ‘Definitely warm. If you’re still like this in the morning I will take you to Recovery Girl for a check up.’ All Might thinks to himself. After a moment he realizes what he just did and turns a little pink himself. He turns around and sits on the bed next to her as he rubs his mouth. A heavy sigh comes out as his hand finally drops. “I don’t have much to offer you anymore, including a sense of safety but,” All Might says. He transforms to his normal form. “I think we should talk soon,” Toshinori says as his fingers brush the hairs away from Grizel’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> Only two chapters left!


End file.
